As shown in FIGS. 1A, 1B and 1C of the accompanying drawings. WO02/31264A (GB2384020B/US6923381B) discloses a railway rail fastening clip 3 for fastening a railway rail to an underlying rail foundation. The clip 3 is formed of an elongate plate shaped such that a central region 31 of the plate has in profile the form of a letter C, a first end region of the plate extending from one side of the central region 31 of the plate to form a base portion 32 of the clip 3 for engaging a rail fastening anchoring device secured to the rail foundation and a second end region of the plate extending from the opposite side of the central region 31 of the plate to form a toe portion 33 of the clip 3 for bearing on the railway rail, the toe portion 33 extending further than the base portion 32. The toe portion 33 of the clip 3 is bent so as to have first and second main parts 33A, 33B, the first main part 33A extending a different angle to the second main part 33B. The toe portion 33 is birfurcated, each bifurcated part of the toe portion 33 being shaped to provide insulator retaining means 34A, 34B for retaining thereon individual toe insulators (not shown) for electrically insulating the clip 3 from the rail. The base portion 32 of the clip 3 has an end face 36 connected to an inner face 32A of the base portion 32 by a slanted face 37, angled at approximately 45° with respect to both the inner face 32A and the end face 36, which acts as a lead-in chamfer when the base portion 33 of the clip 3 is being driven into the anchoring device. On the inner face of the base portion 32, adjacent to the chamfer 37, is a detent 35.